From the Ashes
by Caruncle
Summary: Out of place, like a gem on a coalface, lost on the right way- it's all the same. Cause I've had my hopes raised, riding the wrong waves scared when you feel safe to start again..." lyrics: Ashes by Embrace, please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

From the Ashes

Ok so this is first proper PrP fanfic (I have dabbled in the past! ). It is primarily about Pete and Addison and how they cope with the events that occur following the season two finale. The first part is short as want to see what you guys think. I hope you all enjoy, PLEASE R & R

Addison sat alone in her darkening living room only dimly lit by the TV which lulled along in the background and although her eyes fell on its screen she wasn't really watching. How could she let this happen again? She had left Seattle to start again, to find a guy, an unattached guy and what had she done? Fallen into the same tangled web of relationships that she'd been in before. Sure the names were different but the scenarios were the same, and she hated it. In a brief attempt to break these vicious circles in her mind she attempted to focus on the TV. A Gilmore Girls re-run. She had seen them all before but she tried to allow her mind to be reabsorbed as she forced herself to laugh at the parts she laughed at before.

It didn't work. As he would always worm his way back into her mind as she found herself back in his office, undoing her dress, sliding his hands up and down her back, through her hair. She felt his breath on his face as real as she felt her own tears that she knew were now running from her eyes . But she let herself cry. She had loved him, no, she loved him but she knew they couldn't be together. She couldn't break up a family, she was meant to create families, giving couples a baby- what would it say about her work, her character, if she undid something she'd done- something she'd worked so hard on. But she so wanted it to undo itself because then it could be OK, wouldn't it?

No. Because she started it. And she hated herself so much for starting it. And so the circle continued like this, each time Addison becoming more and more agitated until half way through the fifth circle the phone rang. Her mind derailed from its circular course, what if that was him? She didn't trust herself to speak to him. But she was walking, walking quickly, towards the phone anyway. She reached over to grab the phone-

"Addison?"

It wasn't him, she breathed.

"Addison?"

"Hi Pete, Wh-"

"I need you to come now,"

"What? Pete it's late and I'm waiting o-"

"It's Violet, she's been attacked and the baby, the baby," His voice trailed off. Addison who had now snapped out of her previous state started asking questions whilst grabbing her car keys and quickly shutting the back doors.

"Pete, right I'm on my way, if we're gunna need an OR get Charlotte King to get one prepped now,"

He hung up. He didn't want to slow her down anymore than he had done already. How had this happened? He had just told Violet he loved her, they were going to be a family. And now he was stood just staring through the hospital glass at her and their baby. Part of him wanted to go in, to help. But he couldn't move, his eyes cold though, scrutinizing the St Ambrose doctors' every movement. He needed Addison. He had seen her work, she could save his family, that's what she did- saved families. He suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall, he looked, it had to be her. But it wasn't.

Sheldon was running, if Pete hadn't been so dazed, he would have laughed at the concept but there he was running down the corridor looking at the room numbers as he went. He didn't even see Pete as he burst through the door to room 202. Pete wanted to follow him. But he couldn't. He just watched as Sheldon pushed his way through the doctors to stand by Violet's bed. He tried to grasp her hand but the nurses were asking him to step away. Pete watched him- he didn't want to go, he was staying, and so reluctantly Sheldon let go of Violet's hand and took two steps back. But at least he was in the room, yelling at the doctor, ordering them to tell him what was going on. More footsteps rounded the corner, Pete looked up hopefully, Cooper. He ran even more blindly than Sheldon. He, like his predecessor burst into room 202, tried to stand close to Violet, got asked to step back, yelled at the Doctor, even more forcibly than Sheldon had. Neither of them noticed Pete standing at the window.

Minutes passed, and then he heard her. He knew it was her, the sound of heels echoed in her familiar rhythm and as she rounded the corner she looked right at him. She quickened her rhythm as she came towards him.

He looked awful. Addison was slightly unsettled by the sight. Pete never looked flustered but he did now. But she knew he didn't want to talk now, all he wanted was her to go into that room and try to save them. And so she did.

The room, unlike the desolate hallway she had just left, was electric. But when she entered, everybody stopped momentarily. Cooper came over to her and tried to tell her what he knew. She ignored him. Right now he was just a distressed family friend, she wanted to join him in that role but she had to play doctor now.

She asked the questions that needed asking before starting to examine the incision. It was messy and in completely the wrong place. What the hell had happened here? As she finished examining Violet she looked directly up at Pete and just held his gaze. 'It was going to be hard, but it was by no means impossible. She was good enough.' He got it and allowed himself to breathe. For the first time the rest of the room noticed the man standing on the other side of the glass. Cooper quickly left the room to ask Pete what had happened, Sheldon followed hesitantly after receiving a similar stare from Addison that Pete had just received.

And so they went, off to surgery. The three men stood in the hallway and watched the red head, who walked quickly ,whilst flicking through the chart, as she followed the gurney. After they rounded the corner Cooper and Sheldon collapsed into the plastic seats that lined the hall. Pete however still remained stood bolt upright, his eyes fixed on the corner. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, here is the second part. I hope you all enjoy, I'd already written this- hence the update speed but I'll try and update on a regular basis. Thank you please read & review.

The hours passed far slower for Pete than they did for Addison. After an hour Cooper finally convinced him to sit down, but he still said nothing. The three men therefore sat in silence for a long time, each of them lost in his own thoughts. Eventually Cooper let out a long low sigh and offered to go and get coffee. Sheldon, apparently relieved that it was now acceptable to speak gave the longest possible description of the coffee he would like. Cooper looked at Pete who was still staring at the same spot on the floor. He knew his friend wasn't deaf and so didn't ask again.

Addison however wasn't sitting in silence. The procedure was nowhere as simple as she had first assumed. The incision was not only in completely the wrong place but had been far too severe and caused some severe bleeding. But Addison worked so accurately that on this occasion she surprised even herself at her ability. It was all done; all she had to do now was to get the baby out. But then she looked up.

There he was, at 1 am in the morning, in the St Ambrose viewing gallery. His left arm pressed up against the glass. She couldn't help herself as she let her gaze linger for just a moment too long. Then she heard it.

The beeping of the heart rate monitors, the theatre nurse- "Dr Montgomery? Should I charge the paddles?" Why had he come here? Addison froze, everything caught up with her, oh crap she'd missed one, oh God.

And now her heart wasn't beating "Yes charge to 360 stand clear" She shocked Violet. No response. No, no, no. This could not happen, this wasn't her, this was why he had to-. "Charge again. Shocking," Addison stood momentarily glued to the spot. Her mind felt ready to explode, if she lost them now- she couldn't. Her eyes wanted more than anything to continue to linger and she was so angry at herself for thinking that, what the hell was she doing here? She was barely holding it together and this one mattered but she started so she had to finish. C'mon, for God's sake focus! She couldn't lose this baby, or Violet. Fuck him, just for a second; she needed to find this bleeder. But first she needed a sinus rhythm

"Charge again, shocking," and then she heard it stop. It was ok; her friend had her rhythms back. Although slightly relieved Addison was fuming, why had he come, why? Why did her fucking eyes seem to keep wondering back towards the gallery! She had to get out of here and fast- she couldn't do this, her mind was all over the place. But no wait, she could see the bleeder. Yes! There is a God, "Clamp please."

The scrub nurse watched Addison intently. She had no idea how she could remain so composed. This was her friend on the table, bar that one distracted moment she had worked beautifully. Brenda had worked as a scrub nurse for over twenty years and rarely had she seen such professionalism. She watched as she delivered the baby. A little girl, so perfect, despite everything she had already been through in her short life. Brenda knew she'd be a fighter as she wheeled the incubator towards Addison, who after cutting the cord placed the baby inside and told Brenda to call the on call OB/GYN to come and close the mother. Addison wanted to check the baby.

Addison was shaking inside, what had almost just happened here? Had she almost killed them? She needed that other doctor to hurry up, she needed to run. How could she let this happen? She was a good doctor, no, a bloody fantastic doctor, yet she'd made an error that she would have berated an intern for- missing a major bleed like that. The other doctor finally came into the OR. Addison told him quickly about the case and asked him would he mind closing? He replied he wouldn't and quickly got to work. Addison then checked the baby over. For this she forced her disgust for her own mind away and performed, meticulously, all the necessary tests. The baby was perfect, premature, but besides that perfect. Addison handed her over to the nurse and demanded half hourly observations for both mother and daughter. She knew this wasn't necessary but at the same time, what did she know? She almost killed them.

Addison was left alone in the OR. She felt so numb that she couldn't control her eyes as they finally returned to the viewing gallery, and yes, there he still was in the viewing gallery just staring at her. She had never hated herself so much as she did right now. And she hated him for making her feel like this- she hated him so much, but then why was she still looking at him. What was wrong with her?

She felt herself get up and start to walk, no run, up the stairs towards the viewing gallery. She stopped at the door before flinging it open. There he was, just stood looking at her.

"Hi," He murmured and began to walk towards her. Suddenly she released what she was doing there, this wasn't the person she was or wanted to be. She was a good doctor and a good friend and tonight he had nearly compromised both of those things. And so Addison did something she had never done in her entire life. She hit him. She hit him hard across the face. He stopped, and looked at her wide eyed, "Ouch," Did he think this was some type of joke? At that moment she had never wanted to hate someone so much in her entire life. She couldn't think of the words to use and so just stared at him. He misread her and stepped forwards, she felt his breath, but no this repulsion she was feeling was stronger and as he went to kiss him she pushed him hard away from her. He stumbled backwards.

"Never ever ever do that to me again, you understand?" She turned to walk away. She never wanted to see him again, but, no; she never wanted to see him again. If she said it enough times it would be true. Look what he had just done to her. She was closing the door

"I love you," and she slammed it. She needed to go, somewhere no-one could find her. She couldn't go home, he could find her there. She couldn't face Sheldon or Coop, let alone Pete. She had almost killed the woman they loved. She needed air. And so stood in the stairwell she turned left and climbed.

It must have been at least eight stories to the roof but she kept climbing and pushed on the door. She felt the cool night air on her face. She pulled her scrub cap off and untied her hair as she caught sight of two deckchairs that had most probably been used for soaking up the sun between shifts.

She collapsed in the old deckchair and allowed herself to breathe in the fresh air. She was still reeling, but she was tired. She needed to make sense of what had happened before she could ever talk to anyone about it. Saying that, the scrub nurse probably saw what a wreck she was. No doubt she'll have told Charlotte by now and soon Addison would be up for some sort of negligence trial. And god how awkward would that make things for the practice? How would they- She heard something on the far side of the roof and she squinted her eyes to try and make out what it was. As her eyes became more accustomed to the darker corner of the roof she made out a silhouette. At first she panicked it was Noah, but how could he have beaten her up here and he would have had to get past her to be standing over there. So whoever was up here had been up here longer than her.

Pete stood leaning on the roof ledge. She was OK, it was all ok. He watched as his breath did circles in front of him, slowly drifting further from the hospital walls. He was a father, him, Pete Wilder, at least he could be. But it didn't matter; he was going to have a family, wasn't he? He felt his breathing rate slow; he needed to find Addison, to thank her. None of this would have been possible without her. So he turned around and doubled back as he saw the blue eyes that had he had been off to find squinting at him. Was she sat in a deckchair?

"Addison?"

Addison quickly looked away from Pete and then great, she thought. What the hell was she going to tell him? 'Hey Pete, guess what I almost killed your family'

"Why are you sitting on a deckchair?"

"Well you know, thought I'd just soak up some rays,"

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, as long as I end up with the better tan,"

Pete smiled as he sat down in the neighbouring chair. "So, I didn't see you after surgery,"

"Yeah I had to go and-"

"Get the best sun spot?"

Addison nodded. She looked at him; he looked so different to how she'd seen him earlier. Then he was panicky, now he was relaxed again, smiling and joking. But it killed her every time to think of what would have happened, how he would have been if, if she'd-

"So surgery went well then?" His tone made her smile. It reminded her of a kid who's trying to play it cool but really just wants to know all the gossip. But then she stopped smiling- should she lie to him?

"Well it was more complicated than I thought it would be-"

"What?"

"Oh no, she's going to be fine, but it just took longer than I thought it would, that's all. But don't worry both of them will be fine."

"So why the roof then?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"I asked first,"

"Well I told you, I like the sun,"

"Addie...C'mon you can tell me," She was silent for a long time and Pete watched her turning over the scrub cap in her hands. Finally she looked up

"Pete, I can't, I-" She trailed off. Pete knew Addison well enough now to know that she shouldn't be pushed.

"Ok," He looked over at her, she was hurting, and she had helped him when he needed her so he would help her. He had to. He looked at her a bit longer. She was shifting under his gaze, his eyes were burning her and then he got it "Addie did something happen in surgery?"

She nodded and he saw her gently start to cry. Pete sat up but unsure exactly what do to or feel. Should he have been worried for Violet and the baby? Did Addie make a mistake? Or should he wait, listen to Addison. He didn't get a choice,

"He was there,"

"Who?"

"Noah," She practically whispered his name. She knew she probably shouldn't be saying this but she needed to talk and after tonight's performance her emotional judgement was clearly void anyway so she just let herself talk.

She told Pete everything. She could tell he was hurting even when she gave him the mild account of what had happened in surgery. She was sure he hated her now. She was still crying. Saying it all out loud, everything that had happened, made Addison realise how stupid she'd been, not just tonight but in every way. Pete didn't say a thing throughout and even when she finished there was silence. She didn't know what to do, should she just sit and wait or should she leave him here to reflect. He was no doubt wondering how this selfish woman, could call herself either a doctor or his friend.

But he was thinking nothing of the sort. He was angry, but not so much at her, but at Noah. Surely he'd have known the pressure his presence on her whilst she was doing emergency surgery, and what was he doing watching her at 1 am in the morning, he had a wife and now a kid, he should be at home with them, not distressing one of the finest doctors in the country . But angry at her? No, not really. No one else could have recovered that so effortlessly, no one else could have done that procedure full stop according to theatre nurse he had spoken to.

"You hit him?"

Of everything she expected Pete to say this was not it. She looked at him with her tear stained face,

"Erm, yeah," She sniffed "twice actually,"

"Good,"

She nodded

"Ad, I don't hate you. You saved them."

"I know but I almost-"

"Yes, but you didn't. We all make mistakes."

She couldn't look him in the eye; he was being far too kind to her.

"Well I better be getting back, and Addison,"

She looked up at him,

"Remember to wear suntan cream," She smiled as she watched him walk back across the roof towards the door. She heard him leave and the door close. She breathed. She had some serious moving on to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete walked back down the stairwell. He would have to sell his bike; he would need a car, like a Volvo or something. Pete had never thought he'd think about buying a Volvo- but then he hadn't really banked on becoming a father either. His thoughts deepened but were stopped abruptly by the figure climbing the stairwell the opposite direction.

It was now 3 am and he still wasn't at home with his wife and kid, what kind of jerk was this guy? So he stepped over in front of him. He didn't know why he did it. But there he was, two steps higher than Noah, looking at him right in the face.

"She's not up there,"

"What?" Noah had met Pete once before, Addison had introduced them.

"Don't play dumb with me, she isn't up there,"

"I'm just going to check on a patient," his tone was irritable but ultimately calm.

"What on Hutchins? I thought you were a heart surgeon, the last time I checked Hutchins wasn't a cardio ward" Noah didn't reply but just stared at Pete who had a wry smile on his face.

"Get out my way," Noah tried to barge past Pete but Pete was quicker than him and side stepped in front of him. The wry smile was gone from Pete's mouth as the two men just stared at each other.

"Get out of my way," Noah repeated it quietly but emphasising every syllable.

"Why? We've established you've got no patients up there,"

"Just move and I'll make this much easier for both of us, alright?" Noah's tone remained eerily calm but Pete wasn't fazed. There was no way he was letting this idiot anywhere near Addison tonight. He had already caused enough damage.

"Noah, go home." Pete spoke in the same pseudo-relaxed tone but like Noah he could feel his heart rate rising."Go see your kid,"

Noah suddenly looked at him differently; he couldn't contain the anger anymore. He stepped up, so he was only one step beneath Pete. He held his eye contact. "Let me past," and with that he shoved him hard. He caught him off guard and threw Pete backwards against the steps. Pete tried to get up quickly but he couldn't so he just yelled, "Just leave her alone, go and be a dad,"

He heard the footsteps stop and reverse. Noah came back down quickly towards Pete. "I could say the same thing to you," Pete hadn't expected this and so just looked at him dumbstruck. Noah smiled, "I'm not the one whose baby is sitting on the fourth floor of this hospital, hiding from it on the roof," His deliverance was perfect. It hit Pete. He hadn't even spoken to Violet. He'd spent an hour talking to Addison but not even seen Violet. Was he as bad as Noah?

No, he wasn't screwing another woman behind his wife's back, he was thinking of a comeback when Addison appeared at the top of the stairs. He caught her shocked eyes as she looked down at the two men.

What on earth was happening here? She saw Noah start to move towards her and she froze. She couldn't push him here, he'd fall down the stairs and as angry as she was at him, she didn't particularly want a criminal record. So as he came towards her she dropped her eyes to Pete who was watching her every move. She held his gaze and watched him as he held out his hand to her. It was the olive branch she needed and grabbed at it. She side stepped Noah and ran down the stairs to Pete.

But she ran straight past Pete, and as she did he saw the tears in her eyes, she just need to get away from Noah, he understood. He watched her go and then turned to Noah, "If you ever come near her again," Pete turned and started to walk down the stairs. He was half way down the second of flight of stairs when he heard Noah,

"You may not be sleeping with her, but you're as involved with her as I am," Pete wanted to run back up the stairs and swing at him. But he knew that would only fuel the fire. He knew he wasn't involved with Addison, he loved Violet. I mean Addison had been a good friend to him, and so yeah it was right of him to defend her from this idiot. And sure there used to be feelings there but they'd long gone. Addison was just a good friend, he cared about her in a way someone would care about a friend. Noah couldn't have been more wrong. No he was definitely wrong; Pete knew he wasn't involved with Addison. He loved Violet.

Why then could he not stop asking himself these questions? He decided it was because he was tired and he just needed to see his baby and Violet. And so as he rounded the corner he saw everyone from the practice going into room 202 and he followed them in quietly and stood behind the big crowd of people, all of whom seemed to be carrying pink balloons. Naomi was standing talking to the doctor, Sam and Charlotte were laughing together- this made Pete smile, things were good. He stepped round the crowd to see Violet who was smiling with Cooper. On the left of the bed was the incubator and Pete slowly wondered up to the side of it. He tentively peered over the side. He was completely unaware that the room had gone quiet and all eyes were watching his first moments with the baby that could be his daughter. He watched her for about a minute, she was perfect.

"Hey," Violet addressed Pete directly. At first he didn't realise he was being spoken to and so carried on just watching this little yellow bundle, but when no-one replied he looked up to see Violet's exhausted eyes on his back.

"Oh hi," His concern was evident even through these two words and Violet loved that "how are you feeling?"

"You know, I've been better." Pete smiled, she was ok. Then Violet addressed the rest of the room "Guys could you give us a minute?" They all agreed, each person uttering their congratulations before leaving.

Pete sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Violet in the eye; she smiled at him as he leaned in and planted a light but meaningful kiss on her lips. "Hi," he whispered again. He didn't need to tell her she'd scared him because he knew she knew she had. And he also knew she wouldn't be ready to talk about Katie and what had happened. So he left it and kissed her softly again.

Violet turned her attention to the incubator on her right, "isn't she perfect? I mean look at these toes" Pete watched with such affection, no matter what happened with him and Sheldon he was sure Violet would make a great mother. "So I was thinking maybe we could name her Addison," Pete froze-

"What?"

"Well I always liked the name and without our Addison I wouldn't be here now, I swear the woman's a genius, I mean she practi-" Violet stopped speaking as she looked up from the incubator at Pete. He was stood staring at the wall, "Pete, what's wrong?"

He looked round at her and just stared, but she still didn't get it, "Do you not like the name?"

"It's not that, it's just, if we'd had a boy, and we'd called him Alan, would it not have been weird? I mean I would have found it weird"

"Yeah but Pete that's different, Alan and I dated for three years; you and Addison didn't date. I just think it would be nice,"

"Violet I really don't want her to be called Addison,"

"Why? You were never involved,"

"Violet, let's just think of another name ok?"

"But I like this name, Sheldon likes it too," the minute Violet said that she regretted it. Pete looked at her incredulously,

"Well as long as Sheldon likes it, and hey two out of three, you guys out vote me, Addison it is," Pete just shook his head at her and walked out the room. He heard her call his name, but as he left Cooper and Naomi joined her, both of them looking as dumbfounded as Violet.

How could she call his daughter Addison? Ok so they hadn't actually dated but surely Violet knew about his feelings for Ad, ok they were gone now but they'd been there before. I mean he'd fantasised about her, he'd dreamed about her and once even woken up murmuring her name. He couldn't name his daughter that after this- it would be too weird signing the Christmas cards Pete, Violet and Addison. Addison was Addison, Addison was not his daughter, it would be too weird. Noah's words echoed round his head again, but this did not mean he still had feelings for her. It didn't.

He knew he should probably go back to Violet but he wasn't in the mood for round two, plus she needed to rest. He would go and see her and the baby again later. He decided that there wasn't any point sleeping and so wondered across the street to the little coffee shop on the corner. It was called 'Caesar's'

It was dimly lit and as Pete walked in he felt instantly dirty but he didn't care, he needed coffee. He ordered and turned to sit down. At first look the cafe seemed empty but then he saw her, playing with the salt and pepper shakers on her table. She hadn't seen him, and so he just watched her for a moment. She looked terrible, and it unsettled him. She was always so together, always glamorous, never a hair out of place. But here she was, in a downmarket coffee shop in stained scrubs. Her hair was all over the place and her eyeliner was terribly smudged. She was still beautiful though, wasn't she?

What- no. No, Addison is not beautiful. Well clearly she is but Pete knew he shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful she is, he should have thought that about Violet, but he didn't even notice. But no, he wasn't looking then was he? I mean Violet is beautiful, of course she is. But this niggle in the back of Pete's mind was getting bigger, what if Noah was right- what if he did have feelings for Addison-

-but no he knew he didn't. And then she looked up at him. She quickly sat upright and tried to smooth her hair down. She sniffed and smiled at him.

"Same plan?"

"Coffee?"

"Of course," He walked over and sat down opposite her "I thought you were a green tea person?"

"Oh I am, but times like this I need coffee," What was he doing here? She was sort of angry at him, he had a kid in the hospital across the road, but then she was pleased he was sat with her now. After everything that had happened between her and Pete, Addison still felt so safe when she was with him. She often found herself wondering what would have happened if she'd accepted his date invitation last year? And at times she'd found herself wishing he'd asked her again because the more she got to know Pete she realised she hadn't been so stupid wanting him in the first place. But all this was irrelevant now, he didn't feel anything more towards her than friendship, he had a family, but Addison found it hard to stop herself wondering 'what if it had been her?'

They both just sat, sipping there coffee in silence. Pete kept his eyes fixed on the ink spot that had stained the corner of the table. Why wasn't he with Violet and the baby?

Addison couldn't help wondering the same thing. She tried so hard not to ask him but what if he needed to be asked, just needed that little push. She decided it couldn't hurt. At worst he would get sharp with her, she could live with that if it meant he went to see his family.

"Pete,"

He looked up, she looked awkward

"Why," she paused but then seemed to gain confidence "Why are you sat in," she looked around and continued quietly "in this dingy cafe with me? I mean I have a reason, but you have a baby and-" she sensed it was time to stop.

"I might have a baby,"

"Oh,"

"She's perfect and if she's mine then I know I'll love her forever but what if she's Sheldon's?"

Addison spoke softly as she let her eyes gently gloss over his broken figure. His eyes were back fixed on the ink spot, Addison had never seen him look this vulnerable, she still felt safe but she knew had to be strong for him now. "But Violet chose you, even if the baby is Sheldon's- she chose you,"

He was silent. He knew she was right, but he hadn't really thought about living with Violet and not being the father. He wasn't sure he could do it. He knew he should probably say something to Addison who he could feel looking at him but he didn't know what to say.

Addison tried to change the topic on to baby names, she thought whilst still making him think about the fact they were still sat in this cafe and not with Violet or the baby it would change the topic away from the million pound question that everyone had wanted to know the answer to since Violet announced her pregnancy.

"So any baby names?"

He looked up at her incredulously, how dare she ask him that? And then he remembered she didn't know and so he softened his glare. Addison who had first looked alarmed knew that it wasn't question time anymore and so stopped asking. Pete knew he had to get back, after all if this was his kid he should be there, and Addie was right, Violet had chosen him; he should be there for her. So he got up, uttered to Addie that he had to go. Addison smiled, he was a good one, she knew he'd wake up eventually.

He got one step away from the doorway and then stopped, Addison just watched him. He turned to look at her, she nodded and smiled again. He managed a weak smile in return and stepped forward and pushed the door open. Addison watched him as he strode across the street. She suddenly felt very alone, but no it was a good thing he'd gone to be with his family. She obverted her eyes to the clock above the counter, 5 am. "Excuse me, another coffee please,"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in awhile- I've been on holiday; but yes thank you so much for all your reviews it means alot! So this part is dedicated to Addie-love, saci, frl'nsweetheart, ppplily & Satan wears Prada. Please read and review, G x

Oceanside was more than hectic without Pete and Violet; Addison had had to draft in hired help, both of whom were proving to be unpopular with the patients. Violet's replacement was accepted by some but Pete's replacement was flat out rejected by all but one of his regular clients. Addison wondered how ill his patients could really be if they 'could wait for Dr Wilder,' but she did admire their loyalty.

Despite her outward moaning to Sam and Cooper, Addison was actually secretly relieved that work was so busy; she could throw herself wholly into it and avoided those awkward conversations about her 'emotional state'. She had no idea what her emotional state actually was. He had called her so many times and endlessly she'd just pressed the delete button on her machine, did he really not get the message? She had had time to dwell on what had happened that night and the fact that she made a possibly fatal error, on one of her colleagues, was the only thing that kept her pressing the delete button. The fact that he was married and what that meant was also gradually beginning to take effect on her, yet she was glad of the utter self loathing it evoked- it meant she could move on.

It didn't make it easier though, the fact that she had to move on again- she had so wanted never to move on again, after Derek and Mark and then Kevin but she'd let herself fall again. She was getting bored of falling- she just wanted to land. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the figure stood her doorway watching her pretend to do paperwork.

She looked so tired, and as she got up to greet him Pete noticed how much weight she'd lost as she hoisted her trousers up round her waist.

"Hello stranger," she was smiling at him and in just felt natural to open his arms to her. At first she looked slightly unsure and only when she was hugging him did he realise they had never hugged before. Suddenly he was concerned, how long should he hold her?

She was hugging him? If felt so nice to be close to someone and as she stepped back from him she felt a sense of longing to be back in his arms, it was the first time she had not felt numb in two weeks, but then she remembered his were definitely not her arms to be held in.

"So what do we owe this pleasure? I thought you had another week off?"

"Yeah," he looked at the floor and then up at Addison's concerned face. He couldn't tell her how bad things were at home, or how it didn't feel that Violet had chosen him as Sheldon was there the whole time and to add insult to injury- that Sheldon was so much better at dealing with Violet and Grace than he was. He had tried but he couldn't bond with the baby- and he was angry that Violet had expected him to when he still didn't know whether she was his or not. He had thought he loved her and he'd thought he'd love the baby no matter what but the more time he spent with them, the more unhappy he felt.

But then he looked up at Addison again, she was still stood there, concerned. And so Pete decided to do something he never normally did, he started to talk. He didn't know why he was, but he knew that he wanted her to listen, he wanted her opinion. He talked for over fifteen minutes about how he was struggling, how he felt trapped and how he needed to know either way whether Grace was his or not. His tone got increasingly angry as he referred to how Sheldon patronised him and Addison found her own temper rising as Pete's did. How could Violet be so selfish? Pete seemed to be really trying here, heck he'd even sold his bike and bought in his words 'a big ugly people carrier' instead. He told her about the time he'd tried to spend with the baby- but he didn't know what to do, he'd never been around babies outside a hospital environment and so it was a new experience for him, but Violet or Sheldon didn't seem to get that being a father figure was such an effort.

She could see the pain he was in and she wanted so badly to help him, and as his explanation of wanting to return to work came to an end, she just held his gaze "Ok, if that's what you want, then sure you can come back whenever, in fact if I'm being honest, the sooner the better," she smiled,

"Mrs Fenwick refuse to see anyone else again?" She saw him smile after saying it- it was nice to hear the slightly cocky tone that she associated so strongly with him back.

"Yeah, I wish it had only been her! But what can I say Dr Xiu is apparently no Dr Wilder," He smiled at this comment, even though it used to seem superficial, it made Pete feel a bit less useless at least some people wanted him around. But then the smile faded and he turned to leave. Addison, aware of the fact that he had just poured his heart out to her, and Pete didn't do that lightly, felt she had to say something, but what?

"Pete?" She walked briskly out of her office and saw him turned to face her in the empty corridor, "keep trying, and maybe try to do it somewhere away from Sheldon," his eyes considered her advice, but Addison still saw the layer of scepticism caused by his battered belief in his parenting abilities. She found herself with a desire to inspire him again, to remove this layer of doubt, so she continued "you'll be a great dad Pete, you're a good guy so you'll be a good dad. Take Grace to the park or something, somewhere it's just the two of you. At the end of the day, if you and Violet are going to be together then this baby is going to be a big part of your life," he still looked sceptical so she added "Pete, I know you can do this, you have to be comfortable around her- for Violet, you can do this" and she just held his gaze and she could have sworn she saw his eyes lighten, only fractionally, but it was there. He smiled at her, Addison added, "Take at least one more day off,"

"Thanks," and with that Pete left. But his head was up and he was walking more confidently. He could do this- Addie was right, this baby was going to be part of his life and he needed to love her whatever, and he trusted Addison, so he would try.

He pulled up at Violet's house, it was only just past 9 in the morning but Sheldon's Volvo was already in the drive. He sat in the car transfixed by the Volvo's ugly shape, Sheldon was a Volvo man. Pete really wasn't, he had bought apparently ,'the next best thing,' according to Sheldon, but then in Sheldon's opinion 'nothing could beat a Volvo for the best family transportation,' and Violet had agreed. God that car really is ugly he thought as he got out of his own and locked the door, he turned to look at both cars from the front, his was clearly better.

He pulled out his keys from his pocket and let himself in. He walked slowly into the hall and had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to turn round, go back to Oceanside, go back to Addison and Sam and Coop, joking about Mrs Fenwick or Dell's inability to pull, but no, Addison's words echoed round his head, he could do this. He would do this.

"Hi," He said as he saw Violet and Sheldon in the kitchen

"Oh hey," Violet got up and hugged him; he nodded at Sheldon over Violet's shoulder, who did his best to fake a smile in return. Violet pulled away from their hug "I thought you were going back to work today?"

"Oh I was, but Addison gave me another day off,"

"Oh great, do you wanna go out, do something?"

Sheldon stood up, "Well, I, I could watch Grace if you two want to erm do something or-" Pete didn't notice hopeful way in which Violet looked up at him. She hadn't seen him properly, they hadn't really talked since that day he told her he loved her, and she needed to talk to him. He'd been so distant. She was ready now, now Katie had been caught and charged, she was ready to move on. She wanted Pete to be the father of her baby, biological or not, she was sure it didn't matter to him anyway as she had convinced herself that the reason he hadn't been here much was because of the flash backs of finding her, the woman he loved, in a pool of blood on the floor with his baby- the memory was still too painful, but Violet was sure this was why he hadn't been here- they still had a future.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could spend some time alone with Grace today," Neither Pete or Sheldon saw Violet's face fall, but Pete carried on "I dunno go to the park or something,"

"Or something?" Sheldon began to pipe up, "Pete, I'd like you to be a bit more specific, we need to know exactly wha-"

"Sheldon, Pete can take Grace wherever he wants to," Violet looked angrily over at Sheldon but then she softened her gaze. He had been amazing, so attentive, always here and Violet wished so hard she could love him, and sometimes she thought she did but then Pete's face always crept into her mind. But then did she really love him? She didn't love him like she loved Alan but love like that grew. She and Pete were thrown together so quickly, of course it wasn't going to feel as strong as the love she felt for Alan but she felt the potential.

"Great, well I've got the car seat all set up in the car,"

"I'll just go and get her things," Violet went off into the dining room where Grace was sleeping and started to collect her things together.

As Violet left the room Sheldon began to speak again "Have you checked your car seat?"

"Yes Sheldon,"

"Are you sure, it's just I read an article in Which? the other day and-"

"It was fitted and checked when I brought it,"

"Good,"

"Yes Sheldon, I thought so," his tone was getting slightly more aggravated but it wasn't worth another fight. He just wanted to get Grace and leave, he had to try, Addison's words circled his head again, she believed in him. He could do this.

Half an hour later, after another lecture from Sheldon about the angle of the stroller wheels, Pete arrived at the park. He unfolded the stroller, it wasn't as simple as it looked but eventually, after making sure it was secure he lifted little Grace out of her car seat and placed her gently in the stroller. He grabbed her bag from the back seat and placed it under the stroller, this wasn't so hard. He locked the car and started to wheel Grace around the park.

It really wasn't that exciting and Pete was still at a loss of what to do, so he saw a park bench and sat down. He turned the stroller to face him and gently pulled back the hood so he could safely remove Grace. She opened her eyes and her baby blue eyes connected with his. He loved how they didn't judge him, he loved how new they were, and the more he looked the more he loved blue eyes.

"Hello," Grace was in his arms and as he spoke she opened her eyes, "Hello little girl, we haven't really spoken much yet, my name is Pete, I could be your daddy." He jokily extended his hand towards hers but she grabbed his index finger, wow she had a grip on her, he couldn't stop smiling. This was a real little person, his little person, how had he not seen how perfect she was? I mean he'd seen it but, no, she was really perfect, "So yeah, hi. Sorry I haven't been around much lately, I think I'm your daddy, how could anything so perfect have come from Sheldon?" Pete smiled, this was far easier, without Violet or Sheldon judging him, Addison was right. She was always right. "Oh don't tell him I said that. So are you enjoying yourself then? This was your auntie Addison's idea; she's a doctor too, like mummy and daddy. She saved mummy's life, and yours- so we like her. We like Addison. Would you like to go and meet her? I think she'd like to meet you," Pete decided he would like to be the one to show his daughter off at work, and he wanted to go anyway, to thank Addie, this was just what he needed.

Pete stepped out of the elevator door at Oceanside. He and Grace had been for a walkabout town first where he had shown her some shops and bought her a stuffed toy horse; he'd had one as a kid and never put it down so he figured with genetics and that she might like one too. This walk had meant it was lunchtime at Oceanside so the reception was empty. Pete was pleased; it meant the likes of Mrs Fenwick wouldn't be cooing over Grace for ages, he wanted to see Addison, to show her how right she'd been. So he wheeled the stroller round to her office.

She was sat in the same place as she had been earlier this morning,

"I assume in five hours you have actually moved?" His whimsical tone caused Addison to look up quickly and she couldn't help herself smiling when she saw the huge grin that was across his face. She got up and crouched by the front of the stroller, Pete kneeled down next to her. "Addison I would like you to meet Grace again, Grace this is Addison,"

"Hi Grace, you look alot better than the last time I saw you- yes you do," she turned to Pete, "can I?"

"Sure, yeah" Addison watched as Pete so carefully removed Grace from the stroller. He cradled her so lovingly in his own arms before he passed her to Addison. She placed her so naturally in her arms and leant back on her desk. Pete couldn't understand what Addison was mumbling to her but the tenderness in her eyes moved him. He couldn't describe the feeling- it was only momentary but it was there.

"Wow Pete, she's gorgeous," Addison looked down at the baby again; she was searching for Pete in her face. But the more she looked she thought she recognised Sheldon's features, after working with babies for so long she could notice subtle things like the shape of the nose and the size of the forehead. Of course this wasn't a conclusive analysis, she could be Pete's; she was perfect enough to be his. But Addison had a feeling in her stomach, but no it didn't matter if she was his or not, he had clearly bonded with Grace and as she had said he would be part of her life forever, so no it didn't matter.

But it did, Addison knew Pete too well, he couldn't accept not knowing, he was trying so hard here but he needed to know.

"Do you like Horace?"

"What?!" Addison said, breaking her gaze from the infant

Pete had reached into the stroller and pulled out the stuffed toy horse "Horace the horse."

"Horace the horse? Yes well Horace is a very handsome horse,"

"I bought him today- I used to have one when I was a kid-"

Addison interrupted "You had a stuffed toy horse?!"

"Well yeah, I was only like three," Pete looked a touch embarrassed and Addison let out a small laugh

"I'm sorry, so you brought Horace..." Addison was still smiling; the image of Pete with the stuffed toy animal menagerie she had now drawn was highly amusing.

"Yeah- well I figured you know genetics and all, maybe she'd like one too," Oh no this was dangerous; he was assuming she was his. Not even assuming, he'd decided. Addison was all for him being comfortable around the baby but deciding she was his- no that wasn't good- because if she wasn't then Addison didn't dare to imagine how crushed Pete would be. This was before Sheldon was even considered, he deserved to know too. She had to ask Pete, she knew it would hurt him, but in the long run he would be hurt far more or he would hurt people far more if he didn't lose this naivety.

"Genetics?" Pete's face fell,

"Well, I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure she's mine,"

"How?" Pete looked at her confused- what was she doing? she had been the one to build his confidence earlier and now she was taking it away again. He was happy not knowing, she had been right before.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway- I'm going to raise her as mine,"

"But what about Sheldon?" Her blunt questioning was killing her because she could see it again widening the gaps in his self esteem, but he needed to think this through.

"Well he'll just have to accept that this is how it's going to be," Pete's answer was abrupt. What the hell was she doing? Only this morning it was oh Pete you're gunna be a great dad and now it's you need to know- what the fuck did she want from him? Why was she even bothering with him, it wasn't her business, it wasn't her place, it was his, and he knew she was his kid. That's what matters. Yes she was his,

"I think I should be going," He took Grace quickly from Addison's arms and put her in the stroller

"Pete, no come on I didn't mean you shouldn't love her it's just surely you need to know,"

"I'm just fine, you sure it's not just you who wants to know?" Pete turned out of her office and began pushing the stroller down the hall, he was so mad at her. What right did she have?

"What?!" He heard her call, but he didn't plan what he said next, he was just angry

"Well your own life's now so damn empty, maybe you need to distract yourself?" He regretted it as soon as he'd said it. She looked at him and he'd never felt so guilty in his whole entire life. He looked back into her blue eyes as they fought back the tears, as she just turned and slammed her office door. Pete just stood frozen in reception, the image of her eyes breaking etched on his mind. He had to apologise so he walked over to her office door and opened it gingerly. Her chair was facing the wall; he could see her shoulders shaking. Without turning round she murmured "Get out,"

"Addison, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get out,"

"Addison,"

She got up from her chair and stormed straight past him towards the toilets, "Addison come on,"

She turned round to face him, "I tried to help you- but if you want to be so naive then fine, but I was only trying to help," she had never spoken to him in such a cold tone and he was taken aback, but her words riled him up again, but he stopped before he came back with another uncontrolled one liner. So he turned the stroller around at the same time Addison turned and continued her walk to the ladies room.

Slamming the ladies door, she slumped down against the sink and for the first time since Noah allowed herself to cry. She needed someone, she couldn't go on like this- falling in and out of love, Pete had really hit home, her life was empty. She needed someone- anyone, and she needed them tonight. Nothing else mattered so she stopped herself from crying and picked up her cell phone. She opened her contacts and made her way down the list, she reached N, she pressed dial. The phone seemed to take forever to connect, but then it was ringing. She was too numb to hear the morals screaming in the back of her head, she needed this. The ringing stopped, a woman's voice answered,

"Hi Ken, Noah's busy at the moment, he's just changing Toby" Morgan's voice made Addison freeze "Hello?" "Hello?" "Ken? You there?" Addison put the phone down and hurled it across the room; it shattered as it hit the white tiled wall on the other side. Then she began to cry again, even more uncontrollably than before. How could he tell her he loved her? She was in his phone as Ken? And she had called while he was with his kid? Her morals were screaming so loud and she felt so dirty these two things intertwined making her sobbing borderline hysterical. Pete was so right- she was so lonely, she wanted company- she needed someone to tell her it was ok. Someone to love her, someone to listen to her, someone who she could trust. She wanted to date, she wanted to get out there but the idea of exposing herself to more heartbreak was something Addison didn't think she could take, could she really afford to take another chance?

Pete got home, his mood completely changed from how it was at the park. He couldn't stop thinking about her broken eyes, the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Why had he said that? He had been so defensive- and he knew why. Of course he needed to know, Addison was always right and he knew it was time to know. He couldn't honestly have the same relationship with a baby that wasn't his- someone people could- but Pete wasn't one of those people- he needed to know, even more now he knew how perfect she was. So as he walked into the house he placed Grace, sleeping, in her crib and then walked into the kitchen where Sheldon and Violet were sitting at the table. He walked over to them, took a deep breath

"We need to do a paternity test,"

Sorry this one wasn't very exciting- it's sort of a necessary transitional chapter. I will try and update soon, in the mean time- press that lovely button- you know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, again thanks for reviews! Here is part 5, oh and for this fic I meant to say Naomi didn't take the other job and is still working at Oceanside. Hope you enjoy**

The three figures sat with their backs to the glass, even though they'd all been in this office before it seemed so much bigger now. Pete glanced at the pictures of Maya on the desk, one in particular caught his eye- Sam was giving her a piggy back and Naomi was laughing next to him- it looked like one of those pictures that came with the frame. It was what a family should look like he thought- and as he looked over at Violet he wondered, even if Grace was his, would they ever look like that?

Naomi came in slowly, she had tried to convince them to get this done at another practice, she didn't want to be the one to do this, but Violet had insisted it be her- 'she wanted to involve as few strangers in the situation as possible.'

Addison stood alone in the kitchen watching the three backs that were all sat facing Naomi. She saw Pete sit up in his seat as Naomi came in; she watched his head as he followed her movements to behind her desk. She saw Naomi open the envelope she'd been carrying and look, no now she was reading the piece of paper out loud to the room. Addison tried to make out her lip movements but from what happened next she didn't need to.

It seemed to play out in slow motion; Sheldon leant back in his chair and put his hands on the back of his neck, Violet turned to look at Pete who was shaking his head. Addison could see by his shoulders he was aggravated. He'd lost, she was Sheldon's. Naomi was talking to Pete, Violet was talking to Pete but Pete didn't seem to be listening. Now he was side profile to Addison she could see he was telling them to do the tests again, 'Grace was his, he knew she was'. Violet had stopped talking, Naomi had her reassuring face on but Addison couldn't take her eyes off Pete and the way he just crumbled at the realisation. His head went to his hands, no-one was talking now- this continued for awhile but Addison, like Violet and Naomi, was still transfixed by Pete. Violet extended her arm, but he got up without looking at anyone. He left the room, his eyes transfixed on the elevator, which he entered and the doors closed.

Addison didn't think she should go after him, but he clearly needed someone and she didn't have any patients, but they hadn't spoken since their arguement, what would she say? Against her own judgement she found her feet moving anyway, he needed someone. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"Tilly?" No reply "Tilly are you there?" still no reply "Tilly was he ok?"

"I don't know, he hit the wall, three times, then he got out," her voice rattled out the intercom,

"Did you see where he went?"

Tilly didn't reply but Addison didn't wait, the doors opened as she reached the ground floor and she quickly walked out the building. She had no idea where he'd be but she wanted to find him. She'd seen him when he'd brought Grace to her, how proud he was, how much he was falling in love with this baby, and she felt partially responsible. She'd pushed Grace on him, telling him to take her to the park and to bond. So she had to find him, help fix the thing she had broken.

Pete stood in the parking lot looking at the family car in front of him. It really was hideous, so square, so mundane. Who had he been kidding, Pete Wilder and this car did not go together. He was a bike man or a soft top coupe man with two seats. He wasn't a six seat family wagon man, he was crazy to ever allow himself even for a moment to think he was. He hated it, but now he was stuck with it, at least until he could trade it in. He walked around it, and as he got level with the back passenger seats he saw the baby car seat securely placed in the back. He flung open the door and ripped the seat from the car. He threw it hard against the pillar of the parking lot, it didn't break. He picked it up and threw it harder at the middle of the empty parking bay next to him but it still didn't break. He picked it up again taking hold of the handles and raised it above his head and clattered it down on the bonnet of the car. The force hurt his shoulders but he didn't care so he repeated the action, each time fragments of the chair flew off in opposite directions and the dent in the bonnet became greater and greater. He turned around and started smashing it into the pillar, this was more effective and the seat ,that he'd assured Sheldon 'Which?' magazine had given 5 stars, broke into three pieces. The edges were sharp and as he breathlessly tried to pick up the largest remaining piece to continue the smashing, he cut his hand. It started to bleed, and Pete sank down against the pillar.

Addison walked up the third flight of stairs in the multi-storey parking lot, she would get her car and then drive to his house. She was trying to work out what she was going to say when she reached the third level and came out into the parking lot. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the white plastic fragments that surrounded him. She looked at him slumped against the pillar and out of nowhere a pang of hatred for Violet filled her head. How could she have done this to him? This wasn't Pete, Pete wasn't meant to break, Pete was meant to be the cocksure guy who went from relationship to relationship not giving a damn but here he was in a parking lot, surrounded by what looked like bits of car seat, crumpled up against a concrete pillar. But then Violet wasn't really at fault, well she was, but Addison couldn't honestly say she would have acted any differently. Who wouldn't want the support of two guys through pregnancy and then have them both pledge their love and devotion? Both of them unattached, both great guys, in that respect Violet had been so lucky. Suddenly Pete went from being motionless to jumping up and grabbing the largest remaining fragment of chair and smashing it hard, alternating between the car bonnet and the nearby pillar. His face was wild, and then she saw his blood smeared over the plastic. She had to stop him.

He swung the plastic hard into the pillar and twisted round to shatter the last remaining piece on the bonnet. That's when he felt soft hands on his shoulder, but he didn't care, he needed to smash this. He thought he heard someone shouting at him to stop but he had to do this- he felt the hands tighten on his shoulders but he twisted sharply and one of them let go, he just had to shatter this last piece. It mattered. But then her lingering floral essence filled his nostrils and he stopped twisting. He realised who the one remaining hand on his shoulder belonged to and started to hear her voice. He didn't try to fight her off, he just let her speak to him. He heard the word bleed and looked down at his hand which as she'd said was now bleeding nicely. He started to breathe and as he did she slid her hand off his back and just stood and waited for him to turn round. But he didn't, he just wanted to get into the car and leave. And so he reached into his pocket, got the keys , opened the door and started the engine. He put the car in first and then looked up out the windshield, she was stood right in front of the bonnet; looking at him straight in the eye.

He revved the engine. She didn't move. He revved the engine again, harder. She didn't move. She saw the frustration rising in his face, but she wasn't letting him drive off, he would kill himself or someone else. She knew he wouldn't kill her though so she just stood. He jolted his head toward her in frustration but she still didn't move.

"Well get in then," He spat out the words, Addison thought well at least if she went she could grab the wheel if he tried to swing the car into oncoming traffic. So without saying a word, clutching her purse, she opened the passenger door and sat down. As soon as the door was shut Pete put his foot down and the car screeched off. Addison didn't say a word.

Addison had never been so scared in her entire life. He was taking corners in fifth, doing handbrake turns through junctions and on the straight he just put his foot down. He overtook lorries and vans on single lane roads without even checking- her old driving instructor's advice about creeping and peeping to see if you could overtake seemed long gone. As the half an hour mark neared his driving was becoming more and more erratic, she had to say something:

"Pete slow down,"

"Oh don't worry, it's got airbags,"

"Slo-,"

"Oh lots of airbags, even more than the Volvo, that would piss Sheldon off"

"Pete slow down,"

"No-one forced you to come, get out if you want,"

"Fine, pull over"

"What?"

"Here, look there's a lay-by, pull over,"

Pete was angry so he was in the mood to play chicken. She would never actually get out the car- and if she did that was her problem ,besides what the hell was she doing here anyway? He'd never asked her to come so what right did she have to tell him what to do, she wasn't his mum. So he indicated into the lay-by on the side of the road and pulled up abruptly and just stared at her, saying nothing. He expected her just to stare back, it was raining and he knew she hated the rain, but she was already reaching for the door handle, yup she was opening the door, oh she knew how to play. She got out the car and slammed the door. He watched her try to shield herself from the rain with her hands as she turned towards the bank next to the lay-by, what was she going to do? Climb it in stilettos? Yup she was, well fine that was her problem, he didn't ask her to come. He started the engine up again, she would be ok. But it was raining, Christ heavily now, and it was getting dark. He looked over at her again, she had given up climbing the bank, her arms hadn't been adequate shelter either and she was now drenched, her mascara running down her cheeks, great, and now she was shaking- he felt terrible.

But no, she'd got out the car, it was her fault. If she wanted to be stubborn that was her problem not his, but as he looked over at her again he knew he couldn't leave her; so he stopped the engine. He opened the door and slammed it, she looked over at him. He wanted nothing else but to grab her, put her in the car and drive off but he knew her, she was stubborn- she knew he couldn't leave without her and so would have conditions before she got back in the car with him. He leant against the side of the car, and just looked at her,

"Addison, come on- it's freezing out here,"

"I'm fine," Pete didn't know how much of this he could take this evening; he couldn't leave her but at the same time he knew his patience wasn't up to this game,

"Addison, please, I just want to go home,"

"Then go," Pete didn't want to lose his cool but he couldn't cope with this now, why was she being so difficult?

"Addison look, I can't leave you here so please just get in the car,"

"Pete, I'm not your responsibility, just go,"

"Oh for christ's sake ,do you have to be so difficult?"

"Excuse me?!" Addison's eyes widened as she said it and she felt herself stepping towards Pete, how dare he call her difficult, she was trying to help him, did he think she'd just got in the death car for a ride?!

"You know I've had a crap day, and so just get in the car, I'll take you straight home then you can forget about me ok?" He had also stepped forward, the gap between them was barely a metre now and they could both see the frustration in each other's faces. They just stared at each other but they both had to fight so hard to stop their glares from softening. Addison could see the hurt in Pete's eyes, of course she couldn't just forget about him, she wanted to, but she couldn't let him drive off again, he'd hurt himself. What she really wanted was to help him, to listen to him, even to hold him if that's what would help. But he didn't want to talk; he was shoving it away, into that closet in his mind with all his other crap. But Addison knew these closet's; she had one of her own, and she knew how hard it was to keep it closed, she also knew how good it felt to open it and that's all she wanted Pete to feel, but he didn't get it did he?

"Fine you know what, I don't care. You want to stand here in the pouring rain then fine, stand. And hey if a man in huge car pulls up and," he couldn't finish the sentence, the idea of a grubby man with his hands all over her made him feel so sick he daren't even think of it, "then fine, I tried to be the good guy- the guy you told me I could be but no you don't want the good guy do you? You want the bad guy, the guy who would have left you here without even thinking about it, well fine then I'll go because..." He faded out, she was looking at him like did last week again, why did he keep doing this to her? She was on his side, she'd come looking for him, she'd been the one to encourage him- to build up his battered self esteem and he'd scared her with his driving, she just didn't want them to get hurt, yet here he was attacking the one person who seemed to be on his side, "Addison, look its freezing out here, you're shaking, can we at least sit in the car?" Without saying a word she walked up to the passenger door, they were within inches of each other now; she turned her head towards him so they held each other's eye contact. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to, the softness of their eyes said it all. They were both hurting, and they both understood that. They both needed someone to be angry at because they couldn't be angry at the people they needed to be angry with. Ultimately though they both wanted to help each other because they understood what it was like to be hurting- to have lost something that ,without all the baggage, could have lead them to the perfect lives they so craved. So here they were, standing inches away from each other, feeling the water evaporating off each other's faces, they didn't smile, they didn't frown, they just let themselves be; because for a long time these problems had defined them and defined the way they had to act and now they were free of them they had to figure out how to be again, it wasn't easy.

Addison could feel herself weakening, he was gone, Noah was gone. Pete was right she chose the bad guy, every time she chose the bad guy and Noah was as bad as they came, maybe not in his actions but in the fact he was unfaithful, not only to his wife but now to his child. But removing the morals, he could have been perfect but Addison knew now, she knew you can't just throw the morals away, and now she understood that, truely understood that. But it didn't make the loss any easier to bear and so all of a sudden she crumbled; her knees buckled, and she started to cry. The tears weren't just for Noah though, they were for every man she'd loved and lost, for the fact she was alone again but then she felt his strong arms curl around her waist and pull her tight into his soaking body. She let herself be held, she let him stroke her hair, she let him tell her it was going to be ok, because weirdly when he said it she could almost believe it.

Pete just held her, he didn't mind, actually it felt pretty damn good to be needed. Nobody normally needed Pete, and for a long time he'd been ok with that but now he wanted to be needed, he was ready to be somebody's rock and so he stood in the pouring rain protectively wrapping the fragile woman who was shaking in his arms, her sobbing was slowing but he still didn't let go, she needed him now and he needed her to need him, it worked perfectly.

Neither of them knew exactly how long they'd been stood there, but it was long enough for Pete to be so wet that he didn't even notice the rain anymore. They were both shaking in the cold, it was getting dark and the road was getting busier but despite this Addison hadn't felt so secure in months, why had she let him go? She didn't want to now, she wanted to feel like this forever. Her tears had stopped and her breathing was back to normal, no-one had ever been here for her like this before and she loved it, the idea that it could be like this excited her, she would find this one day. He stroked her hair again, she exhaled deeply as she felt him pulling away from her, he looked at her in the eyes, but what if she'd found it? Could it really be more perfect that this? She found herself suddenly wanting to kiss him, to show him how perfect they could be but she knew that now wasn't the time, they were both still hurting, so she just returned his gaze and let her mouth curl up into a smile, Pete reached into his pocket and gave her the keys,

"You can drive if you want,"

"I think that's probably best," he smiled at her sarcastic tone

They swapped sides as Pete got into the passenger seat, Addison got into the driver's seat and adjusted it, " Pete, I, I wan- ," she stammered before just saying " thank you," He smiled and nodded.

Addison started the car and stalled it straight away, Pete laughed to himself, "See I told you it was crap car," Addison laughed too and looked at him while he was jibing her, they would be ok, they could get through this together. She started the engine again, it stalled again. They were still laughing, it felt good. "Addison, the car's only so crap..."

**Really want to know what you thought of this chapter (be honest)- I kept changing it (hence why it took so long to post!) So go on press the button.... you know you want to...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long- I've been crazy busy. I hope you enjoy it anyway and please press the REVIEW button, they really do mean alot to me- and remember even if you're not a member you can leave a review. Ok so I know that sorta constitutes begging but I do really love to hear what you think. Anyway enough of this- enjoy G xxxx**

Addison lay looking at her ceiling; she was trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong. She'd always been the kid at school who knew what she wanted and how to get it but now she just felt confused. Was she in love with Noah? If she was being honest tonight had made her see she wasn't. She couldn't be, she wanted to let herself be but it wasn't fully blown 'I do' love, it was lust. She didn't need to convince herself anymore; she could close that chapter now, or at least begin to. But questions like this made unsolved conundrums of the past rear their ugly heads such as had she ever really grieved her marriage? Or had she ever properly considered the possibility of a relationship with Mark? But these questions, the latter of which she'd been asking herself for what felt like an eternity suddenly seemed less pressing than the one that was currently looping round her head, did she like Pete?

He had been so right this evening, he'd just known what to do, how to comfort her, how to hold her and also, and Addison decided, most importantly he'd known how to make her want to kiss him. This of course evoked the memories of the prior kisses they'd shared, the first one in the stairwell, the second just outside her house and her personal favourite, the third one. She smiled as she thought of 'Dell Vault' they'd been placed in. She let herself get lost in the memory; his lips colliding with hers, his hands gently exploring her thighs, the feel of his warm breath on her neck, the sound of his voice, his wry smile- his- why hadn't she given him a proper chance? She found herself wishing she hadn't listened to Naomi or Sam, so what he had form? On paper she was hardly squeaky clean, 'divorced due to cheating with the husband's best friend'. Surely if past form was anything to go by nobody would touch her with a barge pole, but what if people really could change? She knew this thought could be stamped out as naive but she so wanted to believe it- for herself as much as for Pete.

Pete knew he'd changed, and he found himself hating himself for it. He'd made a vow, after everything that happened with Anna not to make himself vulnerable again, it hurt too much. Yet here he was again, hurting. Trying to digest today was seemingly impossible; he had started the day with a baby he had thought to be his daughter and now she was just some kid, some kid he was meant to love and bring up as his own. And that was before he'd even contemplated what had just happened with Addison. He had never had such a tender moment with anyone in his whole life, but he didn't understand why or how it was so tender, or even if anything had really happened at all. But all he knew is no-one had ever understood him as well as she had today, she just got him, Violet didn't get him.

And so as he stood the shower, the hot steam rising from his rapidly warming body, he found himself wondering whether there was really any point making a go of things with Violet. The kid wasn't his and there was no point denying the fact anymore- he thought Addison was better- he couldn't pin point exactly why, he'd tried, but their effortless emotional connection seemed reason enough. He didn't really love Violet; he'd loved the whole white picket fence, two kids and a dog picture, but he didn't love her. In his defence at the time he hadn't realised, he hadn't been able to distinguish between loving Violet and loving this image, but now Addison, she'd – he didn't know what she'd said or done exactly but she'd made him see the difference. He knew she was one he should have been fighting for all along, but now she was single, ok she was hurting -badly if tonight's events could be anything to go by- but she was single.

But did she want to date Pete? It would take the already complicated network of relationships at work into a tangled, practically incestuous, web that Addison wasn't sure she could handle. Besides that, she was struggling justifying to herself how stealing Pete from Violet was any different from stealing Noah from Morgan- in both cases families were at risk and in both cases she risked being labelled a whore and she couldn't be that person again. She didn't want the mess, she just wanted the 'when boys meets girl' scenario and the simplicity it would bring. But all the logic in the world couldn't change what happened in the rain this evening, he had been perfect and not in the pseudo-perfect way Noah had been. She couldn't explain the difference, but Pete hadn't made himself off limits like Noah had, but in reality he was the forbidden fruit wasn't he? But my God she wished he wasn't, she wished him free his strings more than she had ever wished Noah to be free from his. So she did like him, great, bloody fantastic, more heart ache. Addison clenched her fist and hit her mattress hard, why couldn't life just be simple!?

Pete hung up the phone, it was 4 am. They had talked, really talked and for the first time since Katie they'd been honest with each other. She was the one to tell him they weren't right and it shocked him; she'd known- well she'd always known, but like Pete she loved the idea of having the nuclear family, and having the emotional security, ensured by society, that such a family would bring. She apologised to him for dragging him into this mess, the paternity test should have been done earlier but she loved having him there. She had been so scared about the baby and the idea of having to raise it alone, she'd thought she needed him but now she had Grace she knew she could do it. She surprised him by asking about Addison, he replied he didn't really know what was going on- it was great to have his friend Violet back- he told her about what had happened today, about the destroying of the baby seat, which Violet found hilarious 'Sheldon said it wasn't the best baby seat- its clearly flimsy', about the car ride and about the moment. She helped him analyse exactly what had happened, he loved having a shrink as a friend.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, I-"

"But you wanted to?

"Well, yeah." Pete paused, but Violet seemed genuinely ok, "It was like she wanted me to, but couldn't,"

"Couldn't?"

"Yeah- she, I don't know, this is your job,"

"Oh yeah, analysing my exes romantic encounters- that's top of the job description!"

"Sorry, I should've thought I-" but she was laughing

"Pete, I'm ok, honestly. We had a thing- a great thing, but we were never, dare I use the cliché, 'meant to be' and yes I did just use air quotes. I've got Grace, and even if she had been yours," Pete felt a pang of regret at the mention of the possibility, "we wouldn't have worked, not in the long run. So don't feel sorry, we've all known you've had a thing for Addison since she got here, even Archer picked up on it, so you should go for it- she deserves a good guy, and you are. Just do me one favour,"

"Yes?"

"Never let me say 'meant to be' again. I might choke,"

"Ok, you're sure you're ok with this,"

"Honestly Pete, if this had been last week it'd have been a different reaction. But now I know we're best off as friends, without the whole getting pregnant thing, it would have been, well it wouldn't have been long term." She paused, "Pete, I don't love you," The silence should have been deafening but he heard her start to giggle down the phone, "say it back Pete, otherwise I might just.." her hyperbolic high school tone made him laugh.

"Violet, I don't love you," They both erupted in laughter. After they'd laughed a bit longer, Violet told him it was now 4 am and he had work in the morning. She wanted to know how everything went with Addison, and instructed him to phone her with the latest developments. And so here he was at 4 am, so relieved he had his friend back and that she seemed so ok with everything.

********

The morning sun rose over Oceanside, and as ever Dell was the first one into work. He opened all the windows letting the cool morning air circulate through the practice. He went to boil the kettle ready for his first cup of the coffee of the morning. While it was boiling he went over to collect the mail. Most of it was promotional, 'dear doctors- buy one drug get one free' type of stuff, but as he sorted through the letters and flyers he found two identical looking envelopes, one addressed to Pete, the other to Addison. They looked fairly important and so Dell, leaving all the flyers and other junk on top of the rapidly growing pile of such mail, took these letters and a couple of other bills and placed them behind the reception desk, he would give them directly to them firstly to ensure they definitely opened them and secondly because he was quite intrigued as to why they had matching post, very his and hers he thought and laughed to himself.

Just as he finished his chortle he heard the elevator doors ping, who on earth would be in this early? He looked up, oh- he hadn't seen him in awhile. He looked well, but what on earth was he doing here, let alone here so early. He was coming over to the desk,

"Dell, right?"

"Yeah, can I help you with anything?"

"Erm yeah is Addison in?"

Seriously, he thought the style queen would be in this early in the morning? "No, she's not in yet, can I help, erm maybe take a message or?"

"No its ok, I'll wait,"

"Ok, erm do you want a coffee or something,"

"Oh yeah that'd be great, black,"

Dell walked back into the kitchen. He'd never liked him, and what was he supposed to say 'no you can't wait'- that sorta defies the 'waiting room' title of the space. Dell also hated the fact he hadn't said please for the coffee and the way he'd tried to act to cool; no he wasn't one for the Dell vault.

******

Pete was stood in front of the flower stall. Violet had said to get her flowers, no girl can say no to flowers. Pete was living proof that that was wrong, his almost prom date had said no to flowers. But no he had to be positive, Addison wasn't his almost prom date. So many flower types, lilies- no they were for funerals, plus 'trunk' had brought her lilies and although she said she loved them he didn't want to remind her of him. Roses- no, he wasn't proposing, well not yet anyway. Sunflowers- no they weren't really him, Sheldon would give sunflowers. The stall lady caught his eye, "Sir, I help?" She was small, Spanish and incredibly smiley and while Pete was deciding how to politely reject her help she thrust a list into his palm, 'flowers and what they mean by Maria,'

"Thanks," Woah this list was long, my god how could flowers say 'cheerfulness in old age'- apparently this could be said so succinctly by a Chrysanthemum. Sadly none of the flowers could say, 'hey how about a drink?' so he settled on tulips. He liked tulips and he thought Addison might like tulips. So he walked over to the lady who he presumed was Maria.

"Oh, tulip! Red tulip- you love her 'eh?" What no, roses said love, tulips were surely not love? Maybe this woman was Dutch... She clearly saw the confusion in his face so she grabbed the list folded in his palm and pointed, yup sure enough 'red tulip-declaration of love'. Great, he couldn't tell Addison he loved her, she's throw the tulips back in his face in fear. Right ok so tulips were out the question. As he went to place them back he saw Maria raise her eyebrows, "Ah, no love. Shame, maybe sunflower?" No, he was not getting Addison sunflowers; he could see Sheldon's head practically popping out the middle of them.

His eyes fell on a yellow bunch just below his knees, but they weren't sunflowers. They were beautiful, he dreaded to think what they meant-knowing his luck probably 'a plague on all your friends and family' but he picked them up regardless, without even consulting the 'flower bible'. Maria went to speak, but he interrupted her by thanking her slightly over enthusiastically before putting the money in her hand and striding away. She smiled and murmured, "Orchids- perfection. Good choice Mr. Good choice,"

Pete looked down at his watch, despite Maria, the queue at the card shop (he remembered Addison liked cards with her flowers) and the traffic he was still early into work. He was trying to plan what he would say. Should he do it casually and be like 'do you wanna grab a drink after a work?' or should he talk about last night and what had happened, and that he'd spoken to Violet and that she's fine with it and he'd love to date her. No, that was alot for her to take on board- God maybe he shouldn't be doing this at all, last night she was still in a mess over Noah and now he was about to ask her out with flowers? No, oh god, why hadn't he thought this through, he didn't want to be the rebound guy- what if last night she didn't feel what he felt. What if for her there was no connection and it was just a form of catharsis. Why would she be interested in him? He thought he was in love with someone else. He was doing this all wrong.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the dark haired man sat in reception. He walked straight across the room towards Dell who smiled at him. Pete hardly noticed and walked straight past him, Orchids clutched firmly in his left hand. Dell was concerned, so he followed him into the kitchen.

The flowers were now placed on the table and Pete was leaning over the sink with his back to them and now Dell.

"Pete? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, erm," he turned; he looked frantic, "could you get rid of these flowers?"

"Sure," he knew Pete well enough to know you didn't ask questions. So he took the flowers and left to return for reception. They were stunning flowers, beautiful yellow orchids, and as Dell was admiring them he caught sight of the card sandwiched between the stems. The envelope just said 'Addison'. Dell shook his head and put the flowers in the bin. He looked back at the man who was still in reception who was flicking through the morning paper. Today was going to be a messy day, he could just feel it.

Addison got out her car; she had to talk to Pete. She had hardly slept last night thinking about everything that had happened in the rain. She knew Pete and she knew he was as there as she had been. At least she thought he was, she knew he was hurting but it seemed more than that. Noah seemed so pointless now, so out of her mind- she didn't know how this one moment had blown all her other relationships out of the water but it had and now she had to speak to him. But despite the hours to think about it she had no idea what to say to him. She also had no idea if she even had a chance. Who knows last night might have made him in some warped way realise Violet was the one for him, maybe he's gone back to her, maybe he spent the night- and even if he hadn't, she really didn't want to be the rebound. The elevator doors pinged to open, her mind was doing somersaults. They stopped.

"Hey," He walked towards her-what on earth was he doing here?

"Kevin- what are y-?" She couldn't finish the sentence

"Can we talk?" Dell watched it all play out. Addison looked completely dumbfounded as she nodded and Kevin followed her, grinning, into her office. Dell looked down at the flowers in the bin and then through to the kitchen where Pete was sat drinking his coffee staring at the worktop. Dell wanted to get out, and take Pete with him. He didn't know what had happened yesterday, the last he'd seen was Pete leave and Addison chase after him. But it was so obvious they cared about each other and god now that cop was here to ruin it all again.

Addison closed her office door, as if her mind hadn't been busy enough- now yet another man who she hadn't wanted was in her office, smiling at her.

"So how've you been?"

"Erm, yeah ok." She really wasn't in the mood for small talk, not with Kevin anyway "Kevin, what do you want?"

He stepped closer to her, she wanted to step backwards but she didn't want to be rude. "I want to give us another chance," Addison allowed herself to step backwards now and looked at him again. No way- it didn't work, they were wrong for each other. "C'mon Ad, we were great together," She still stood just staring at him, withdrawing her head slightly. What the hell was he thinking, they were miserable together at the end, no, she wasn't going to do it. Before she knew what was going on she saw him step right in front of her and felt his breath on her cheek and before she knew it he was kissing her. It was a reflex that she kissed him back, but as soon as conscious thought came into play she pulled away. But conscious thought hadn't come into play quite quick enough; Pete who had watched the mute version of this encounter play out through the kitchen window didn't want to watch anymore; he couldn't take it- so he didn't see her pull away, he didn't see her shouting at him telling him he had no right, asking him to leave and when he refused practically pushing him out the door. He had already gone into his own office and slammed the door.

Dell watched Kevin leave and smiled, thank god, she'd seen some sense. Addison came out into reception. God she looked awful, it was weird seeing Addison with bags under her eyes. She smiled and said good morning to him as she came behind the desk to look at her case load for the day. Just as she bent down to check the computer, Dell heard Pete's door open and heard his footsteps coming towards them.

As Pete arrived Addison popped up from behind the desk. Dell watched them. She looked down, he looked at her face. He looked frustrated, but then she looked at him. He didn't look away, he was trying to look frustrated but his facial muscles relaxed and she started to smile at him. But then he looked away again and she looked confused. It was like a silent soap opera! Truely compelling viewing, definite Emmy potential. That's when he suddenly remembered the letters,

"Oh, these came for you this morning," He bent down and handed the apparently intrigued doctor's their matching envelopes. They looked at each other again (Dell didn't think he could handle another scene) but then quickly proceeded to open their envelopes.

"Oh no,"

"You too?"

"Oh yes," Addison began to read "Dear Dr Montgomery we are delighted," she raised her eyebrows and Pete smiled "to invite you to speak at the Woodbridge conference for medical students.... "

"Snap,"

Dell was confused- "What is the Woodbridge medical conference?" They both looked at him shocked. Addison began-

"What is the Woodbridge medical student's conference?! William Dell Parker how can you not know!?"

"Shocking," Pete was smiling but shaking his head at a clearly confused Dell.

"It's a rite of passage,"

"It's dull basically,"

"Hey, no I enjoyed mine- found it inter" Pete looked at her with his eye brows raised

"You're a geek,"

She opened her mouth, but she was smiling again, "What- we had a hot speaker,"

"Oh in that case, everyone's going to love my talk then aren't they?"

Addison just smiled at him, she still really needed to talk to him, but something was wrong. He needed to tell her something, but he almost looked angry with her. Dell interrupted,

"So why don't you turn them down?"

"You can't turn down the Woodbridge group," Pete's face was suddenly very sincere but Dell couldn't stop himself from smiling

"What just in case they curse you?!"

"Yeah that and you'd never work again; they have a very close network,"

"Ahhh-So I take you guys are off to New York then?"

"We are indeed. Well I need to go read up on my first patient, so-,"

"Yeah me too actually, Dell?" Addison looked at him, she wanted something, "Erm would you mind doing our hotel bookings. Please?" Addison lengthened the e on please, Dell sighed but nodded

"Just leave the letter there, I'll sort everything," Addison smiled

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Pete smiled; he let himself imagine for a second she'd just said it to him. But then he remembered what he'd just seen with Kevin and his face tightened and he strode back across the practice and slammed his door. Addison, turned at the noise- what was up with him? She wanted to ask him, but at the same time she felt apprehensive, he'd acted like nothing had happened last night- so maybe she should do the same. Maybe he was frustrated with the doe eyed way she'd been looking at him; he was in love with Violet wasn't he? The realisation hit her and it hurt. He'd been frustrated with her the same way she had been with Kevin. And the fact he was going to have to travel to a conference with her, well that probably didn't help- god she really did suck at reading body language. This had to stop- she couldn't go back to square one again.

**Go on....press it.....you know you want to.....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so basically here's the deal. I didn't really want to post this as its too short as its not really finished (this chapter was meant to be about three times as long) but I'm super busy this coming week so I don't know when I'd be able to put more up- so here is the first snipet of chapter 7. I think it is alot weaker that the previous chapters but you guys were so awesome to review I figured I'd put up this bit I've written, I hope its ok- I'll try and write the rest asap but here's what I've done anyway- please continue to read and review. The reviews mean alot to me : )- so sorry its not longer but it will be- love you guys G x**

Addison never could understand the concept of 'travelling light'. Despite the fact that the conference was only a four day thing she had enough outfits to last her at least double that time. However she believed you could never be too prepared, what if it rained? What if she split something down herself? -(the fact that she hadn't done this since the age of twelve was irrelevant) or what if some over enthusiastic (aka hideously drunk) medical student threw up over her? So it was of course justifiable to take a two day outfits and two night outfits per day just in case all of these events occurred, besides Addison wanted to look nice. She was going away with Pete for four days and she really wanted everything to go well- to make him see how great they could be. She was living on the distant memories of their kisses ,and whenever she could, she let herself get lost in them.

Their flights were ludicrously early but they'd arranged to meet each other at the practice first then take a cab to the airport. Addison had suggested a road trip but Pete had kindly told her after last week's display he didn't really trust her driving and if she was planning on stalling as much as she had done then it would take them at least a week to get from LA to New York, so they were flying. Unbeknown to Pete, the real reason Addison had suggested a road trip was because she was terrified of flying- however she was determined to demonstrate the opposite to Pete, she would a cool, calm, collected traveller- the last thing she needed to show him was her hyperventilating into a brown paper bag.

Pete was stood in reception, his black duffle bag slung over his shoulder, watching the Oceanside advert go round in a loop. Every time Addison came on the screen he became slightly more frustrated, she was perfect, she really was but yet again he'd been too slow to react. Now she was with Kevin- well at least he thought she was- she'd had that 'I'm into someone' glow about her all week. As the advert looped around yet again he heard the elevator door ping. He saw her Louis Vuton suitcases before he saw her- she quickly followed suit, dragging the smallest of the three along the floor behind her.

"Are we moving to New York?!" She looked up , clearly flustered from struggling with her bags, and just looked at him with her eyes saying- you really want to have this conversation? He just smiled and walked over to her- "You could have left them down stairs you know?"

"Pete, these are Louis Vuton, you do not leave Louis Vuton anywhere,"

"My apologies,"

"Accepted, is your luggage downstairs?"

"Erm no, it's right here," He gestured to the bag over his shoulder

"That's it?!"

"Yup, well accept for the suit hanging in the coat closet down stairs"

"Suit? Why do you need a suit?"

"Well there's that formal dinner on th-" He stopped mid word at the look of utter horror on Addison's face, "What?"

"There's a formal dinner?"

"Yeah it was on the itinerary,"

"What itinerary?"

"The one Dell emailed us,"

"When?"

"Yesterday,"

"I didn't get an email," She looked absolutely mortified

"It's fine, I'm sure you've got something there you can wear?"

"No, no I haven't,"

"What in all those bags you've got nothing?"

"Nothing suitable for a formal dinner,"

"Addison, you could go to the dinner in what you're wearing now, it's not the queen's birthday party," But she wasn't listening, she was panicking.

"I need to go home, I need to pick up a dress,"

"Addison we haven't got time. Come on honestly you'll be fine, we can pick up something in New York,"

"Oh what from the hotel gift shop- sorry Pete but I don't particularly want to go dressed as a tennis player,"

"You could just say you misinterpreted 'fancy dress'" No, it really wasn't joke time was it, Addison's incredulous stare told him that. "Fine, fine we'll call in at your place, you can pick up yet more clothes and then we'll go,"

"Great, ok well I just need to get my black coat from my office,"

"But you're wearing a black coat," She was already walking towards her office door

"Yeah but this one is long- you can't wear a short coat to a formal event," and she disappeared into her office. Pete rolled his eyes, and muttered

"Forgive me, how could I have been so stupid,"

Pete drove them to Addison's house, he would leave his car and they would call a cab from there. He hadn't been to her house, bar dropping her off there last week, since last year when he'd sat on her doorstep for hours, waiting for her to return. But she'd been with him- just like she was now. But this time, he had the upper hand, he had four days to fight for her, and this time he was fighting.

Addison unlocked her front door, "Come in, grab anything you want out the fridge, sorry about the mess," The mess? What mess, the place was spotless bar the heels she had just kicked off as she ran upstairs. He walked around the living room looking at the pictures on the mantel piece but one in particular caught his eye. It was snowing and a boy who he could only assume was Archer was stood with one arm wrapped around kid Addison and the other arm proudly leaning against the world's most gigantic snowman. But it was the woman on Addison's left that caught Pete's attention- she looked the spitting image of her daughter; hints of auburn hair showed from under her fur hat but it was the piercing eyes that were identical to Addison's. But on closer inspection Pete found dissimilarities. This woman's body language was cold and awkward, she wasn't kneeling down in the snow with her arms wrapped around her kids but she was stood about a metre away from them just watching, her eyes resting on her two children. Before Pete could continue to finding further meaning from the family photo Addison appeared at the top of the stairs, "Come, I need your help," He looked up to see her wearing nothing but a white silk robe and looking even more frantic than she had earlier- but my god she still looked perfect. As he climbed the stairs he let himself believe for a moment that this could be an everyday occurrence- Addison walking round in her robe in front of him, calling him upstairs- it was a very attractive proposition.

He followed her into her bedroom, he'd never been in before and he felt suddenly very nervous as he walked through the door. On her bed Addison had laid out at least seven beautiful dresses, he looked up at her, she was standing on the other side of the bed to him looking stressed- "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Which one?" She was asking him for fashion advice? He knew she'd look great in anyone of them and besides they had to get to the airport, they only had forty minutes left to check in.

"Erm," He had to sound convincing, if she thought he was just picking a random one then she would faff even more and they would never get there on time, " I like the red one,"

"Oh, but then I need to find shoes, oh and a-"

"Or maybe the black one?"

"Yeah I like the black one, let me show you," Before Pete could tell her he was sure she'd look great in it she'd vanished into her bathroom to try it on.

Pete sat down on her bed and noticed her bathroom door was slightly ajar. He tried to distract himself with her beautiful sea view but his eyes kept crawling back to the gap through which he could see outlines of Addison changing,

"Do you like the view?" He was taken aback, and suddenly very embarrassed but he was still mesmerised by the flashes of skin he kept getting through the gap.

"Yeah, it's, beautiful"

"It was such a selling point, and as my Gran used to say, you're not buying the house, you're buying the location,"

"Hmm," As Pete was agreeing with her she emerged from the bathroom. He didn't know what to say. The morning light caught her face just at the right angle so that it followed the shadow formed by the way her hair fell onto her shoulders. Her figure, which always looked amazing, looked- Pete couldn't think of a word to describe it. He had never wanted any woman as much as he wanted right now, she really was perfect. There was no question in his mind now, he would fight for her and he didn't care how under hand his tactics might be, Kevin was not good enough for her, he had her and let her go. Pete was not letting her go, not a hope in hell.

"So?"

"You look amazing,"

"Sure? Cause I like the green one too,"

"No, that's, that's perfect. Plus we've got to go, we'll miss our flights,"

"Oh god, I completely forgot about the time, ok then, I'll just change and we'll go," She went back into the bathroom and again not shutting the door fully began to get changed, "Pete, you better call the cab company, my phone's downstairs," Reluctantly Pete agreed, leaving the beautiful view upstairs behind him.

Addison was stood in her bathroom smiling, the old leave the door a-jar trick had never failed, she had to make him see, make him see what he was missing out on. She had four days to make him see, it wasn't long but after what had just happened she was feeling almost confident it was possible.

**A/N 2- I hope you weren't too disapointed, it gets better I promise (at least I hope you think it does) please continue to review anyway- any feedback positive or negative is welcome- G x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so please forgive me- I know its been ages and even this chapter isn't that long, I'm just so busy! I know that's a rubbish excuse but please continue to read and review- thank yoooou, G xxxx**

The flight had been delayed by two hours; this really hadn't helped with Addison's nerves. So by the time they got on the plane she was already hyperventilating. She had tried hard to hide it from Pete but his concerned eyes had forced her to admit her fear. He had at first laughed, he figured she was just exaggerating but when he saw how pale her face was at the departure gate he realised she was genuinely terrified. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and defend her from what she was afraid of, hurt whatever was making her feel like this but he had no idea how he could realistically go about beating up a plane. So instead he placed one arm round her shoulder, he felt her shoulder's relax down as she leant slightly towards him,

"You must think I'm such a girl,"

"Well, I've never thought otherwise,"

"You know what I mean," She shot him a coy grin, he returned with one of similar proportions, "I just hate flying,"

The flight itself ran fairly smoothly, they had come across some turbulence but Addison had been ok, partially because she was on her third martini and partially because Pete had let her grab his left arm whenever she needed. But if she was honest she hadn't really needed it quite as much as she portrayed, she liked the feeling of holding onto him and so she just let her hand linger on his wrist.

As well as their flight being delayed, the traffic through New York was horrible. According to the, now void, itinerary that Dell had prepared for them it should have taken 15 minutes in a cab from the airport to the hotel however it had now been at least an hour and the hotel was still not in sight. Finally, fifteen minutes later they drew up at 'The Mayhill'. A huge banner across the front of the building told them they had indeed arrived at the Woodbridge Medical conference. Pete paid the taxi driver who couldn't help himself from smiling at the huge fair he was getting paid from what should have been a 10 minute job.

Pete bundled all their bags out the cab. It was now about 4pm in the afternoon and thankfully their lectures weren't until tomorrow but still the delay had meant they were one of the last people to arrive and as they walked into reception they both simultaneously felt old. The foyer was filled with a sea of eager faces,

"Eurgh, med students," Pete groaned. Addison smiled,

"Well you are going to have fun at a medical students conference aren't you?"

"Just look at their naive faces, think they can change the world, but-"

"Alright gramps," Pete shot her a mock offended glance "I'm very sorry, now let's check in, you clearly need your afternoon nap," He wanted to come back but the charisma in her grin made his brain go momentarily fuzzy, damn this woman was special.

After successfully wading through the sea of optimism they arrived at the check in desk. The receptionist smiled,

"Hi, we're here for the conference, Dr Montgomery and Dr Wilder,"

"One second please madam," Addison turned round to Pete who was looking up at the embellished foyer ceiling,

"Seems like a nice place, I-" Addison was interrupted by the receptionist who suddenly looked flustered,

"Madam?" Addison turned round, "I have a Dr Wilder booked in, but no Dr Montgomery,"

"What?"

"I'm afraid Dr Montgomery isn't present on our books,"

"Well, would you mind checking again? Montgomery, Addison Montgomery,"

"Bond, James Bond," Pete whispered, his mocking tone wasn't helping Addison's stress levels and so she shot him a glance telling him to stop, he just returned her glare with a smile.

"I'm afraid we don't have that booking madam,"

"Ok then, well I'll just book a room now,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible madam,"

"What?"

"Well we have two conferences this weekend and well, I'm afraid we're fully booked,"

"You're fully booked? Not one room free?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, I think that's what fully booked means..." Pete again, the slight tolerance that was present in her prior glare had gone, she looked genuinely flustered now and so he quickly changed his face to solemn but even that seemed to exasperate Addison. Why did Pete find this so funny? She was going to have to sleep in a corridor and he found it funny- if it had been the other way round she wouldn't have laughed at him-well, ok maybe.

"I'm afraid not madam," Addison sighed

"Well what do you suggest I do then?"

"I could ring the other hotel down the street, see if they have vacancies?"

"That would be great," The hint of sarcasm in her voice was completely overlooked by the receptionist but Pete heard it and had to stop himself from smiling. He shouldn't find it funny she was stressed but he did. He knew she'd find a room somewhere, this wasn't a big deal.

The receptionist hung up the phone, "I'm very sorry madam but both the four seasons and Elly's are fully booked this weekend, must be a busy weekend in New York,"

"So I can see," The dryness of her tone was now impossible to miss and the receptionist looked over at Pete to try and salvage the situation. Addison had also turned towards Pete, " I guess I'll go further afield and get a cab in tomorrow morning, you go and check in, we can meet up for dinner later,"

Pete just shook his head, "No, you have my room, I'll go somewhere else,"

"Pete I'm not having this discussion, go to your room,"

"Nope, it's yours, you're tired from the flight, look I'll go and find somewhere,"

"No, look I'll go,"

"No- you have a 9am lecture tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yours is at 9:30-"

As the tennis match continued the receptionist couldn't help but watch intently. She wondered how these two knew each other, they clearly cared about each other- they were at least good friends but it seemed more than that. They could always share the room, the bed, although there was only one, was huge. She daren't suggest that though, what if they were married? But both ring fingers were bare and this was turning into quite a rally but then leather jacket did it, thank god.

"Well we could always share?" The vulnerability in his tone confirmed to the receptionist that he did care about the red head. Leather jacket clearly didn't want to push her but the lack of awkwardness in her return gaze showed that she was in no way repulsed by the suggestion.

"Share?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to- it's a big room right?" Leather jacket suddenly involved her in the conversation

"Yes sir, it's one of our biggest rooms,"

"Well it's settled then, you can stay with me. We're both adult enough," Addison raised her eyebrows

"Really?"

"Well no sorry, I should have said, I'm adult enough," She mock gasped and he smiled. The receptionist smiled to herself, these two were more than friends. The leather jacket smiled at her again and asked for their key. She handed him the key –room 101,

"Would you like help with your bags?"

"She will," Addison turned round, shot Pete that look again then turned to the receptionist

"That would be great thank you," She turned back to Pete as they were walking towards the elevator, "well, look who's ended up in my room 101."

"Well actually no, it's you who's in my room 101, if we're being technical,"

After getting slightly lost on the way they arrived at their room. Pete unlocked the door, the receptionist really wasn't lying when she said it was big, even Addison was impressed by the size of the room. Due to their detour their bags had beaten them there. Addison's Louis Vuton surrounded Pete's lonely duffle bag on the bed, he rescued it and pulled the bottle of water out of the side pocket and took a long drink.

"Now look you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor or in the bath or something," Addison looked slightly taken aback by Pete's suggestion

"No, it's your room, I'll take the floor, in fact I like the floor,"

"You like the floor?"

"Yes,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, I just like the floor,"

"Addison, you do not like the floor,"

"I do,"

"When have you ever slept on the floor?"

She paused, of course she didn't want the floor but she didn't want to feel like she was pressurising him, he had been distant since that day in the rain and by sleeping in the same bed she would surely make him feel uncomfortable. "Erm , no, but they say try everything,"

"Addison, look its November, it's freezing cold even now. This bed is huge, I'm willing to be adult if you are," He is? She felt her heart in her chest; she had to stop herself from saying yes too quickly-

"Fine, as long as you're sure,"

"Well it's too cold for the floor and the tap in the bath leaks so-" Pete was trying to stop himself from smiling. He knew nothing was going to happen but the idea of being so close to her for such a long period of time made him happy. He could check she was ok, if she needed anything he could be the one to get it. He could watch her sleep, he surprised himself with the stalkerish themes of the last thought- but he didn't mean it in a weird way. He was just excited to spend the time with her.

"Right, ok so I guess we should unpack,"

"Yep ok, what side do you want?"

"Of what?"

"The bed," The silence was awkward

"Oh -well I normally sleep on the right,"

"Good, cause I like the left,"

"Perfect, ok so I need to go freshen up so I'll see you in a minute," Addison walked into the bathroom and popped her head back round the door, "Roomie,"

Pete smiled and stared at the closed door. This trip wasn't so bad after all.

**Ok, its quite short again and it's sort of another connecting chapter but it connects in a good way- the next couple of chapters are going to be fun to write- but maybe or maybe not for different reasons than you expect....want to find out, press that looovely button xxx**


End file.
